Rozczarowanie, piosenki (odcinek 156)
Rozczarowanie, piosenki to 76 odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Po tym, jak wspólnie wystąpili przed wielką publicznością, Violetta i Leon otrzymują ogromne owacje na stojąco. Violetta dziękuje Leonowi za pomoc. Po obejrzeniu występu na swoim tablecie, Ludmiła jest wściekła, że jej plan zniszczenia Violetty się nie powiódł. Federico mówi Ludmile, że nie może przestać o niej myśleć, choć ona stara się być najokropniejsza w Studiu. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że go nienawidzi. Federico tłumaczy Ludmile, że ona nienawidzi tego, że jest w nim zakochana. Ludmiła i Federico prawie się całują, ale przerywa im Marotti. Maxi jest całkiem zaskoczony tym, co Naty mu powiedziała. Naty uważa, iż Maxi uważa, że ona jest zła jak Ludmiła, i obraża się na niego. Okazuje się, że ani Camila, ani Broduey nie zaliczyli swoich zadań, więc się nie zejdą. W Madrycie, po występie, Antonio przedstawia Francescę włoskiemu producentowi muzycznemu, któremu się spodobał jej występ. Producent proponuje Francesce karierę we Włoszech. Francesca jest zachwycona tą wielką szansą. Gdy Marco pyta się Franceski, kto przyszedł z Antonio, ta wmawia mu, że to znajomi. Diego dogania Violettę i wyjaśnia jej, że próbował jej o wszystkim powiedzieć, ale bał się, że ją straci, i wyznaje jej, że ją naprawdę kocha i naprawdę żałuje tego, co jej zrobił. Violetta nie chce wybaczyć Diego i zrywa z nim. Violetta ze smutkiem spaceruje samotnie po Madrycie, jednocześnie myśląc o Diego i zdając sobie sprawę, że Leon miał rację co do niego. W końcu Violetta wpada na Leona i przeprasza go, że mu nie uwierzyła, i wyznaje, że chciała się od niego odsunąć, tak bardzo, że bezmyślnie wpadła w objęcia Diega. Leon pociesza Violettę. Po tym wszystkim, Violetta, Leon, Diego, Francesca, Marco i Antonio opuszczają Hiszpanię i wracają do Argentyny. W Buenos Aires, Ludmiła komponuje na przedstawienie piosenkę "Si es por amor". Naty mówi Ludmile, że ta piosenka jest okropna i to dlatego, że ona nigdy się nie zakochała i nie wie, co to miłość. Federico proponuje Ludmile pomoc w napisaniu piosenki, ale ona odmawia. Ludmiła i Federico prawie się całują, ale przerywa im Beto. Broduey zgadza się z Camilą, żeby pozostali przyjaciółmi. Uczniowie mają problemy, bo nie dają rady skomponować piosenki na przedstawienie. Maxi wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, że Diego i Ludmiła knuli intrygę, by wyrzucić Violettę ze Studia. Violetta wraca do ojca. German domyśla się, że ktoś skrzywdził Violettę. Olga wmawia Ingrid, że ta została zwolniona. German i Ramallo udowadniają Oldze, że Ingrid wcale nie została zwolniona. German mówi Oldze, że tylko na niej Ramallo zależy. Po wizycie u fryzjera, podczas której jej włosy zostały przez pomyłkę przefarbowane na blond, Jade nie jest już złą i kapryśną kobietą, i nie czuje się już sobą. Maxi jest zszokowany, że Naty nic mu nie mówiła o Ludmile i Diego. Andres mówi Maxiemu, że Naty pewnie próbowała mu powiedzieć, ale się bała. Gregorio mówi Diego, że muszą porozmawiać po lekcji. Uczniowie nie mają nawet pomysłów na choreografię do przedstawienia. Gregorio mówi uczniom, iż rozumie, że przedstawienie jest dla nich bardzo ważne, ale muszą zaufać swojemu talentowi i nie mogą tracić wiary w zdolność do pracy. Pablo jest całkiem zaskoczony tym, jaki Gregorio był łagodny dla uczniów. Francesca mówi przyjaciółkom o propozycji kariery we Włoszech, o której Marco nie może wiedzieć. Znając już całą prawdę, wszyscy nie chcą z Diego rozmawiać. Francesca mówi Federico o planie Ludmiły i Diega. Federico wpada w szok, że Ludmiła mogłaby zrobić coś tak niedobrego. Leon przyjmuje Maxiego z powrotem do zespołu, co nie podoba się Diego. Ludmiła pokazuje Pablo piosenkę "Si es por amor". Pablo mówi Ludmile, że ona musi jeszcze popracować nad tekstem piosenki. Violetta, która wszystko widziała, mówi, że piosenka średnio odzwierciedla uczucie miłości, bo Ludmiła nie jest zakochana, gdy śpiewa tę piosenkę. Pablo postanawia, że Violetta i Ludmiła razem popracują nad tekstem piosenki. Violetta i Ludmiła nie chcą razem pracować, ale muszą to zrobić, bo Pablo nie zmieni podjętej już decyzji. Federico jest zły na Ludmiłę, że chciała wraz z Diego pozbyć się Violetty, i znów się na nią obraża. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że ona, krzywdząc innych, w tym samą siebie, zostanie sama. German każe Ramallo zatrudnić ochroniarza dla Violetty, ale ona wszystko słyszy i obraża się na ojca. Broduey mówi Andresowi, że okłamał Camilę, mówiąc, że spędzą czas jako przyjaciele, i że nadal ją kocha. Camila podsłuchuje rozmowę. Gdy Ludmiła miała powiedzieć Diego, kim jest jego ojciec, pojawia się Gregorio. Po tym, jak Ludmiła poszła, Gregorio zamierza powiedzieć Diego, że jest jego ojcem. Francesca mówi Marco, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będą razem. W parku Violetta rozmawia przez telefon z Angie, a potem próbuje zadzwonić do Leona, dopóki nie zauważa, jak on przytula się z Larą. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2